It is estimated that it currently costs $1 million per kilogram to put a payload on the lunar surface. This restriction is being addressed by miniaturizing components, maximizing functionality of components and eliminating unnecessary components to minimize weight and space requirements. Not only does a component itself take up space and add weight, but most components are accompanied into space with a spare in the unlikely event that the component malfunctions. However, the cost, size, weight and capability of spacecraft components are always issues of concern. Frequently, trade offs must be made between cost, weight and size, and capability.
Spacecraft command and control electronics are indispensable. Their complexity increases geometrically as demand for system capability grows. Command and control electronics monitor the various components of the space craft using a plurality of analog and digital sensors/transducers, make a decision based in part on the sensor input and then cause the space craft to do something via a plurality of actuators that may be analog or digital devices. Combined, transducers, sensors, actuators and peripherals are referred to herein as effectuators.
Conventionally, effectuators not only comprise the functional devices themselves, but also include supporting controllers and input/output interface electronics. These supporting electronics permit the effectuator to communicate with a higher level computer and to translate any commands issued by the computer to analog or digital commands that are executable by the effectuator. Because effectuators are manufactured by number of disparate vendors, some are custom designed, and others are acquired off the shelf, each effectuator commonly has its own unique control circuitry that is usually incompatible with other effectuators. Hence, a significant amount of space and payload capacity is consumed by spare electronics for these disparate devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the cumulative size and weight of spare electronics to reduce launch costs and save valuable cargo space. Further, it is desirable to simplify repairs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.
Although discussed herein in the context of a spacecraft or satellite, the subject matter disclosed herein may be applied to other types of vehicles, effectuators or other electronic systems. Any reference to spacecraft applications is merely exemplary and is not intended to limit the scope of the following disclosure in any way.